Brevard
by Grace Gentry
Summary: This isn't based on any of Sara Dessen's previous stories, it just follows a similar pattern... if that even makes any sense.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Ascent

Looking up at those millions of tiny stars in a dark blue midnight sky, all my previous fears of coming to this place evaporated. Earlier this morning I had stepped off of that 747, completely unsure of what I'd gotten myself into. But after 13 hours of unpacking, exploring, meeting new people, and shopping, things were looking good.

Coming to Brevard had started as a joke between my best-friend Grey and me. Grey, of course, wasn't his real name. But it wasn't like Blue was my real name either. We both resented the fact that our parents had given us trans-sexual names. His being Brennan, and mine Alex. So we called each other by the colors of our eyes. Grey's eyes were the smokiest, foggiest, purest gray I'd ever seen. While my electric blue eyes "lit up a dark room" as Grey once put it. The names just stuck, even our teachers called us by them.

My dad and I went to Brevard every summer and hiked through the mountains. One summer I convinced him to let Grey come along. Grey was a nice enough guy but my dad just wasn't okay with me having a guy as a best friend. But Grey had fallen in love with this place just as much as I had. On the long ride home we started talking about really serious stuff. The kind of things that you know will never happen but just to be safe you make plans for the "what ifs."

"Blue, if I die in the near future, I want my ashes to be thrown off of Shinning Rock. Kinda like that scene in 'Last of the Mohicans.' There is something about that place that just is so ethereal. But I want you to be the one to do it." He stared at me, with this lopsided little smile plastered on his face.

"By the time that you die, you'll have a wife and kids, and will have forgotten all about Blue, your best friend in high school." The thought of losing Brennan was too serious to take seriously. I just stared right back at him mirroring his goofy grin.

"Yeah, I know that silly, but what if I die before then? Who would be better to scatter my remains than you?" He was really getting into it now. Grey could give off this supercilious manner, but on the inside the could be extremely solemn.

"Alright Grey, if you, for some unseen reason, perish before your time, I will take your cremated remains and toss them off of shinning rock. No force will stop me. But, if I should perish before _my_ time, you must promise to scatter my ashes at every waterfall in the Pisgah National Forest." My tone was loud and dramatic and had attracted the attention of my father in the front seat.

"Alex, you know that there are over 100 water falls in that region. It would be impossible to see them all. Not to mention how difficult some of their trails are." His voice sounded like the monotone voice you hear in every documentary ever made.

"Nothing is impossible if you set your mind to it!" I flailed my arms out and clutched my heart in my most dramatic fashion. " You'd find a way to make it happen wouldn't you Grey?"

" Blue, you have lost your already confused, little mind. But for you, I would hike up the tallest mountain and then some, just to put your spirit at peace!" He was trying _so_ hard not to laugh. We made a pinky promise that we would both carry out the other's wishes, should the worst happen.

Four months later I awoke at 2am to the sound of my cell phone vibrating against my wooden nightstand. Assuming it was some guy from school trying to make a late night booty call, I ignored it. But as soon as the buzzing stopped, my house phone rang. Grumbling, I sat up and reached for the receiver.

"Hello?" I am not a morning person, I enjoy my sleep very much. So one can imagine how thrilled I must have been to be awoken at such an unreasonable hour. I recognized Grey's mother's voice, she sounded as if she'd been crying.

"Blue, I've got some terrible news. Please, sit down for this." There was a pause and then a jagged sob. "Grey was driving home from his dad's house, and there was another driver, he was drunk... are you still there?" I could see where this was leading but I could let myself believe it.

"Yeah, I'm here? Did Grey get in a crash? Is he okay?" My words were rushed and quick. As if saying them faster would make it all okay.

"Sweetie," her voice broke off and I heard her pass the phone over to some one else.

"Alex, this is Brennan's dad. Brennan is no longer with us. I am sorry that you could come say good bye, but he died minutes after they brought him in."

"No, Grey always wears a seatbelt! He wouldn't even start the car yesterday until I put mine on! I thought that seat belt were to save you! Grey can't be gone! HE WOULDN'T DIE, HE WOULDN'T!" Sobbing now I groped for my box of Kleenex.

"Alex, I know this is a lot to take in all at once, but you have to calm down. Brennan's car flipped. He was crushed, he would have been in so much pain if he lived. The other driver will be arrested for DWI and involuntary man slaughter." Mr. Kaolin's voice was so calm, it was as if he didn't even care.

" So your telling me that ass gets to live, while Grey's life ends at 17! That isn't fair! Grey was gonna go to Appalachian with me in the fall! How can you be so calm! Does it even phase you that your only son is DEAD?"

"Now Alex, I can understand that you are upset, but that gives you no right to question my love for my son. Don't you think that I know if I had offered to drive him home then he would be in his own bed right now and not lying in some dark cold morgue?" He voice was hoarse and came in sharp breathes.

"I...I'm so sorry Mr. Kaolin, I don't know what came over me. Thank you for calling me. Let me know if I can do anything for you. Good Night."

"Wait, there was one thing. Brennan mentioned he wanted to be cremated, and that you had discussed something to do with his ashes. His mother and I have decided to obey his wishes. He'll be cremated tomorrow, and we'll have a ceremony in a week. Then you can do as you wish with his ashes."

So here I am 3,000 tissues, 34 condolence cards, 678 awkward "How are ya holding ups?" later. Staying at a Hampton Suites in Brevard, North Carolina. My best friend's ashes packed in my suit case. All I can do now was step out on to the patio and pray that I don't have a mental break down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brevard**

**Chapter 2:A new day**

The night before was filled with bad dreams and tossing and turning. But at the sound of my alarm going off at 7:30 a.m I was more than ready to get up and begin my adventures. I had three weeks before college began, but that wasn't exactly a dead-line seeing as I was going to Brevard College. In that time I needed to find a job, and someplace more permanent to stay, and get up the nerve to deposit Grey's remains. It was undoubtibly going to be a LONG three weeks.

Surveying the room, I reached for the remote, flicking through channels mindlessly, until I came upon the local news station.

"Well Steve, today looks like it'll turn out to be an okay day. With a few scattered showers over in the eastern counties, and nice tempurature some where in the mid 70's." An overly perky blonde, with a SUPER TIGHT blouse smiled back at me while gesturing mindlessly towards the screen behind her. Already discusted by her blatent attempt at seming like an object of desire, I turned off the T.V and decided to get ready for the long day ahead of me.

Lazily I strolled over to the bathroom, starring back at me in the mirror was a tan, blue-eyed, blonde haired All-American Gal, except for the streakes of mascara permenatly caked onto my face. Grey always said that life was full of second chances, but no second first impresions. So taking his words to heart I scrubbed my face clean, then hopped in the shower. Lathering the complinentary shampoo through my hair I sighed with that feeling of relief every girl feels while taking a shower. After about an hour of soaking in the hot water and steam, I stepped out feeling fresh and rejuvinated. Then came the critical decision, wether or not to dry my hair. Feeling that it would only ruin the silence, I opted for the natural approach.

Getting dressed was the hard part. My Victoria's Secret bra and panties set was the obvious underwear choice(seeing as that was the first thing I saw) I pulled them on and examined my self in the mirrior, a thing every girl does whether she admits it or not. My ass though not huge was big enough to please me and most guys with out attracting too much attention. And barley squeezing into my 34D bra were my "greatest assets" as my mom once put it. Good enough for the time being, the odds were against anybody seeing my with out pants or a shirt on were slim to none.

The first shirt that caught my eye, was a red wifebeater with a black heart all down the left side. Then I shimmied into a pair of tight babyblue jeans. Slipped on my socks and hiking boots, grabbed my jacket and the key to my room and car, and stepped out of the room ready to face the world.

Seconds later I dashed back into my room, after having realized I hadn't applied ANY MAKE-UP WHAT-SO-EVER. A wonderful start to an already glum looking day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Climbing A Mountain for You.**

**By: Shelby McGinnis **

Chapter 1: One Fine Day

Looking up at those millions of tiny stars in a dark blue midnight sky, all my previous fears of coming to this place evaporated. Earlier this morning I had stepped out of my car, completely unsure of what I'd gotten myself into. But after 2 hours of unpacking, things were looking good.

Coming to Brevard had started as a joke between my best-friend Grey and me. Grey, of course, wasn't his real name. But it wasn't like Blue was my real name either. We both resented the fact that our parents had given us a-sexual names. His being Brennan, and mine Alex. So we called each other by the colors of our eyes. Grey's eyes were the smokiest, foggiest, purest gray I'd ever seen. While my electric blue eyes "lit up a dark room" as Grey once put it. The names just stuck; even our teachers called us by them.

My dad and I went to Brevard every summer and hiked through the mountains. One summer I convinced him to let Grey come along. Grey was a nice enough guy but my dad just wasn't okay with me having a guy as a best friend. But Grey had fallen in love with this place just as much as I had. On the long ride home we started talking about really serious stuff. The kind of things that you know will never happen but just to be safe you make plans for the "what ifs."

"Blue, if I die in the near future, I want my ashes to be thrown off of Shinning Rock. Kinda like that scene in Last of the Mohicans.' There is something about that place that just is so ethereal. But I want you to be the one to do it." He stared at me, with this lopsided little smile plastered on his face.

"By the time that you die, you'll have a wife and kids, and will have forgotten all about Blue, your best friend in high school." The thought of losing Grey was too serious to take seriously. I just stared right back at him mirroring his goofy grin.

"Yeah, I know that silly, but what if I die before then? Who would be better to scatter my remains than you?" He was really getting into it now. Grey could give off this supercilious manner, but on the inside he could be extremely solemn.

"All right Grey, if you, for some unseen reason, perish before your time, I will take your cremated remains and toss them off of shinning rock. No force will stop me. But, if I should perish before my time, you must promise to scatter my ashes at every waterfall in Transylvania County ." My tone was loud and dramatic and had attracted the attention of my father in the front seat.

"Alex, you know that there are over 100 waterfalls in that region. It would be impossible to see them all. Not to mention how difficult some of their trails are." His voice sounded like the monotone voice you hear in every documentary ever made.

"Nothing is impossible if you set your mind to it!" I flailed my arms out and clutched my heart in my most dramatic fashion. " You'd find a way to make it happen wouldn't you Grey?"

" Blue, you have lost your already confused, little mind. But for you, I would hike up the tallest mountain and then some just to put your spirit at peace!" He was trying so hard not to laugh. We made a pinky promise that we would both carry out the other's wishes, should the worst happen.

Four months later I awoke at 2am to the sound of my cell phone vibrating against my wooden nightstand. Assuming it was some guy from school trying to make a late night booty call, I ignored it. But as soon as the buzzing stopped, my house phone rang. Grumbling, I sat up and reached for the receiver.

"Hello?" I am not a morning person; I enjoy my sleep very much. So one can imagine how thrilled I must have been to be awoken at such an unreasonable hour. I recognized Grey's mother's voice; she sounded as if she'd been crying. I was instantly awake.

"Blue, I've got some terrible news. Please, sit down for this." There was a pause and then a jagged sob. "Grey was driving home from his dad's house, and there was another driver, he was drunk... are you still there?" I could see where this was leading but I could let myself believe it.

"Yeah, I'm here? Did Grey get in a crash? Is he okay?" My words were rushed and quick. As if saying them faster would make it all okay.

"Sweetie," her voice broke off and I heard her pass the phone over to some one else.

"Alex, this is Brennan's dad. Brennan is no longer with us. I am sorry that you couldn't say good bye, but he died minutes after they brought him in."

"No, Grey always wears a seatbelt! He wouldn't even start the car yesterday until I put mine on! I thought that seat belts were there to save you! Grey can't be gone! HE WOULDN'T DIE, HE WOULDN'T!" Sobbing now I groped for my box of Kleenex.

"Alex, I know this is a lot to take in all at once, but you have to calm down. Brennan's car flipped. He was crushed; he would have been in so much pain if he lived. The other driver will be arrested for DWI and involuntary manslaughter." Mr. Kaolin's voice was so calm; it was as if he didn't even care.

" So your telling me, that ass gets to live, while Grey's life ends at 17! That isn't fair! Grey was gonna go to Brevard College with me in the fall! How can you be so calm! Does it even phase you that your only son is DEAD?"

"Now Alex, I can understand that you are upset, but that gives you no right to question my love for my son. Don't you think that I know if I had offered to drive him home then he would be in his own bed right now and not lying in some dark cold morgue?" He voice was hoarse and came in sharp breaths.

"I...I'm so sorry Mr. Kaolin, I don't know what came over me. Thank you for calling me. Let me know if I can do anything for you. Good Night."

"Wait, there was one thing. Brennan mentioned he wanted to be cremated, and that you had discussed something to do with his ashes. His mother and I have decided to respect his wishes. He'll be cremated tomorrow, and we'll have a ceremony in a week. Then you can do as you wish with his ashes."

So here I am 3,000 tissues, 34 condolence cards, 678 awkward "How are ya holding ups?" later. Staying at a Hampton Suites in Brevard, North Carolina. My best friend's ashes packed in my suitcase. All I can do now was step out on to the patio and pray that I don't have a mental break down.

That night was filled with bad dreams and tossing and turning. But at the sound of my alarm going off at 5:30 am I was more than ready to get up and begin my adventures. I had six weeks before college began, but that wasn't exactly a deadline seeing as I was going to Brevard College. In that time I needed to find a job, and someplace more permanent to stay, and get up the nerve to deposit Grey's remains. It was undoubtedly going to be a LONG six weeks.

Surveying the room, I reached for the remote, flicking through channels mindlessly, until I came upon the local news station.

"Well Steve, today looks like it'll turn out to be an okay day. With a few scattered showers over in the eastern counties, and nice temperature some where in the mid-90's." An overly perky blonde, with a SUPER TIGHT blouse smiled back at me while gesturing mindlessly towards the screen behind her. Already disgusted by her blatant attempt at seeming like an object of desire, I turned off the TV and decided to get ready for the long day ahead of me.

Lazily I strolled over to the bathroom, starring back at me in the mirror was a tan, blue-eyed, blonde haired All-American Gal, except for the streaks of mascara permanently caked onto my face. Grey always said that life was full of second chances, but no second first impressions. So taking his words to heart I scrubbed my face clean, then hopped in the shower. Lathering the complimentary shampoo through my hair I sighed with that feeling of relief every girl feels while taking a shower. After about an hour of soaking in the hot water and steam, I stepped out feeling fresh and rejuvenated. Then came the critical decision, whether or not to dry my hair. Feeling that it would only ruin the silence, I opted for the natural approach.

Getting dressed was the hard part. My Victoria's Secret bra and panties set was the obvious underwear choice (seeing as that was the first thing I saw) I pulled them on and examined my self in the mirror, a thing every girl does whether she admits it or not. My ass though not huge was big enough to please most guys and me with out attracting too much attention. And barley squeezing into my 32C bra were my "greatest assets" as my mom once put it. Good enough for the time being, the odds were against anybody seeing me without pants or a shirt on were slim to none.

The first shirt that caught my eye, was a red wife beater with a black heart all down the left side. Then I shimmied into a pair of tight black-denim jeans. Slipped on my socks and hiking boots, grabbed my jacket and the key to my room and car, and stepped out of the room ready to face the world.

Seconds later I dashed back into my room, after having realized I hadn't applied ANY MAKE-UP WHAT-SO-EVER. What a wonderful start to an already glum looking day.

Stepping outside, the mountain air was crisp and chilling, a harsh wake up call for my skin. There was no breeze just this hovering chill in the air. Walking out to my gold Rav4, my eyes caught sight of a white squirrel scampering up an oak tree. Such an everyday sight for anybody that lives in the area, but for me it was a monumental sight. This tiny little freak of nature managed to avoid predators, and was now going to climb up a tree about 100 times it's sizes. It was one of those "aww" moments. If this little guy could manage to live in a harsh world where the odds where set against him, then I could make it on my own for the next 4 years. (I hope.)

Driving down the street, watching other people heading off to work or to drop off kids at summer camp, my mind began to wander. I was only brought back to the living world when some insane man ran in front of me. This caused me to slam on the breaks, and scream out multiple profanities. I was on Main Street (no other cars in sight) so I stepped out of my car ready to give this nut job a serious hissy fit. That is until I noticed what the "nut-job" was holding. Cradled in his hands was a baby white-squirrel. "Shit. Oh fuck, I could have killed that poor...And you risked your neck just to..." That was my cue to break down and cry, which I did. Right there in the middle of freaking Main Street I sat down hugged my knees to my chest and cried. After what seemed like forever, Super Squirrel Saving Man walked over and helped me up. He opened the passenger-side door, set me down there and then got in the driver's side. And pulled the car into the parking lot of my favorite coffee shop.

We sat there in silence for a while until I got sick of the silence. "Why did you do that, you could've...gotten really hurt?" I looked over at him expecting him to have some mind blowing crazy answer like, "I am a squirrel lover and make it my job to save every squirrel in Brevard no matter what!"

But he just looked at me and smiling said "If I hadn't then that squirrel would be dead, you would feel awful for the rest of the day, and I would have never gotten to meet you. So what's your name?"

I was so taken aback that I honestly forgot my name for a moment. "Unhh... My name is Blue, well actually it's Alex, but I never liked it that much." My face went all hot and I knew I was blushing, BAD.

"Well Blue, my name is Trip, and I would love if you would let me buy you a drink, to compensate for making you cry." His smile became more sincere, and his eyes gazed at me questioningly. That's when I noticed it, his eyes. They were Grey's eyes. The same misty, fog, feel to them. I was hooked just like that.

" I would love to." I said and meant it with all my heart. His eyes told me everything I needed to know. He was a good kind man, and I could trust him.

He stepped out of my car and strode over like a prince, opening my door, and helping me down. We walked in to the coffee shop, the smell of coffee beans, and pastries greeting us at the door. To the right there was a conference room with a long table and a dozen or so chairs. And on the left were some assorted chairs and stool tables with board games and such strewn across them. But what I loved about this place was what you see as soon as you walk in the door. A floor to ceiling bookshelf, filled with reading material; romance novels, books on Brevard, or the mountains, or my personal favorite, about the white squirrels. Story has it that a traveling circus had two white squirrels in their act and their train crashed. The squirrels got away and a man in Florida took them to his house. He then sent them to his buddy up in the mountains of North Carolina, where they were set free. Then they did " the wild thing" about a hundred times and created a whole population of white squirrels. The are post card and notebooks, and pens all with white squirrels plastered on them.

" What would you like to drink? My treat!" Trip interrupted my thoughts.

" How about a hot chocolate? If I remember correctly they were really good last time I was here." It was the truth, they serve them in the really pretty glass mug/goblet type cups. And they top them with whipped cream and chocolate syrup. One summer it seemed like that was all I drank. He walked over to the counter and ordered while I sat down at a table in the front. The huge window had a great view of the street. Scott came over carrying our drinks on a tray, waiter style. And set them down gently with the swoop of his arm.

"So you've obviously been a waiter before. Prett-ty impressive." He sat down next to me and smiled coyly.

"I don't do that little trick for just any body ya' know. You should feel special."

"Oh, so you only do that for girl's that you've made cry, or for girl's who nearly hit you with their car?" Two could play this flirtatious game of his. He laughed a deep genuine laugh that filled the room with a feeling of ease and peace. For the first time, I noticed how gorgeous he was. Honey blonde hair hung just over his eyes. Just barely hiding there true beauty. He was tan and lean, with defined muscles in his arms and hands. More than likely from climbing rocks or mountains, I wondered if his leg muscles were that defined. Probably so, considering he seemed like a local who knew that the Pisgah National forest was simply 5 miles away from where we sat. He wore a ring on his right pointer finger, it had something engraved on it, but I couldn't make out what exactly it said.

He was wearing a fleece jacket just like mine (only a men's) with the sleeves rolled up. A pair of Wranglers, and some tattered and muddy hiking boots. The ultimate outdoorsman outfit except for maybe the ring.

Uh-huh silence, he'd noticed me scrutinizing every inch of him. I could feel his eyes waiting for me to look up. So slowly, I raised my eyes up to meet his. And I was met with a smile so amused that I couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked as if this sort of thing happed to him all the time. I reached over and grabbed his hand, to get a closer look at that ring of his, but before I could even make out the first word he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I was so startled that I let out a little squeak. "There is something about you Blue. You seem so sad, and lonely, and I just want to take the loneliness away. Please tell me why almost hitting me and that squirrel made you cry so much." His voice was barely above a whisper, it sent shivers up my arm.

"I'll tell you why later, but right now I have got to go do something, I could use your help." And just like that he paid the bill and we were off, cruising down the road to drive into the Pisgah Forest. And he didn't even ask why.

Chapter 2:

If you have never been to the Pisgah National Forest, then there is no way that I could ever explain its true beauty to you. Once again Trip was in the driver's seat as if we were old friends who did this sort of thing all the time. Or maybe even a couple, no that was being too presumptuous. At first there was an awkward silence, but it wasn't long before Trip sensed it and began asking me loads of questions. First it was basic stuff; easy enough to answer.

"Where are you from?" Trip glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Nowhere special, just a little town close to Raleigh. How about you, probably a local right? Lived here all your life?" I couldn't look at him when I spoke. Instead I stared out my window watching the scenery speed by.

"Yeah, something like that. So I assume you are here to go to B.C.?"

"Huh? Oh you mean Brevard College? Yeah I'm gonna be a freshman in the fall. What about you, are you just home for the summer, or are you here for school too?" This time I was able to look straight ahead, the side window was making me dizzy.

"I'm here for school too, Sophomore though. So Freshman, your like seventeen then?"

"No, actually, I'll be nineteen in October, you know I had borderline birthday. How 'bout you 18... 20?" If he said twenty, then I would jump out of the car. My dad would kill me if he knew I was in a car with some guy I'd known for 30 minutes. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he'd do if the guy turned out to be 20.

"I turned 19 a few weeks ago," I sighed in my mind "but who cares about age anyway, it's just one more way for people to rank each other, ya know?"

"YES! It's like no matter how well you think your doing, there is always some body to tell you that they are better. Like, 'Oh you're a senior in high school, well wait till you get to College.' And then once you're in College it's grad school. After that it's a job, then a better job, then a spouse, and a family, and then you have to send your kids to the best schools and it just NEVER ENDS! Sorry I'm rambling I know but, well me and my friend and I used to talk about stuff like this but...it's just been too long." I had to catch my breath.

"You know something Blue, you are damn cute when you ramble. He looked over at me and for a moment I was back in the past.

_Grey and I were in the lunch room and some of our newer friends had asked us if we went out. That sent us into a fit of laughter, we'd tried to kiss once in the eighth grade and it just didn't work. Don't get me wrong we are both very straight, but Grey was like my twin brother. After our tears of amusement had faded away he looked over at me. Just like Trip had now and he said, "I do love you though Blue, you know that right? And I'd do anything for you if you asked me. But if you ever kiss me I'll die from laughing so hard." That was 3 months before he died. It seems like forever ago._

"Don't look at me like that. It makes me want to cry. You can only look at me like that if you love me." The words left my mouth before I could process them. And by the time I realized what had happened he'd pulled over to the side of the road and was holding my hand.

"Who hurt you?" Trip asked me in a deep voice.

"What? Nobody hurt me."

"Somebody has, you may not realize it, and they might not either, but you've been hurt. Why else would me looking at you make you that uncomfortable? I told you before, you look lonely. Does it have to do with why we're out here?" His eyes, God those eyes. There was no way in hell I'd be able to not spill my heart out to him.

"Can we _please_ not talk about this now. You know I don't even have to do that thing right now. Let's just go hiking down, please? You've been real nice, but my mascara is only so water-proof." Seriously, one more good cry and I was gonna have raccoon eyes for the rest of the day. But that wasn't gonna happen, because at that moment Trip hopped out of the car and came over to my side and let me out. The wind was blowing a bit, nut the July sun was "hotter than Pam Anderson in 'Bay Watch'" as my uncle would say. He took my hand in his and walked me down a little dirt trail. My dad and I had been down it before, but I'd forgotten what exactly was at the end. Nobody else was there this early and on a weekday. So it was romantic and secluded. Even though it was summertime leaves were still on the ground, and the air smelled crisp like fall, only hotter. The trail ran along a stream, not a deep one or anything, just a little brook with some pebbles, you could see the bottom, there weren't like fish or anything. But all the same I just wanted to sit down and dip my feet in it. The incline increased, and I recognized the distant rumbling of a waterfall. And then out of nowhere we were there, standing on the edge of this waterfall looking down as it crashed onto the rocks below. Reaching into my pocket, I fished out my little Kodak easy share digital camera. Right as I snapped my first shot, I felt a hand on my back. Turning to face Trip, he pulled me into a bear hug and whispered, "I don't love you yet, but I want to, if you'll let me." He pulled away from our embrace and stared at me waiting for a reply.

"My best-friend in the whole entire universe died a month ago in a car crash, and I never got to say goodbye! That's why I look so lonely, and I cry about nothing! I wanted to go to Shinning rock to dump his ashes, but I just can't not yet. And I know it's creepy to carry around ashes with you but, he was my everything, and now he isn't here, so it's like I've got nothing! But please don't feel sorry for me cause worse things have happened to better people, it's just hard ya know? And what is worse is I think my last words to him were, 'Buy me a Twinkie you whore.' But I didn't mean it and he knew that, but it's just not the words I'd had in mind to be his last memory of me!" Cue the waterworks, slumping down on my knees, I sobbed little tired sobs that sounded pitiful and wimpy, and I knew it.

"Blue, come here." Trip called to me, holding out his hand to me. He pulled me up off the ground, brushed off my knees, and swooped me up bridal style. I just cried into his shoulder. This poor guy, I'd known him an hour or so and already had treated him like a tissue. No other guy would have stuck around this long, so why was he carrying me back to the car?

We got to my car, and he set me down. This time he opened the backseat door. I got in, waiting to see what the heck this guy had up his sleeve. Trip climbed in after me, he patted his leg. My face must've looked confused because he said, "Lay down and have a good long cry, it's healthier than bottling it all up."

"No, it's okay, I think I'm all out of tears. Can I just drop you of at your house or dorm or job or what ever? You've been great but I've got some stuff to do today and I'll never get it done if I cry every hour. I'll even give you my number so you know I'm not blowing you off." I felt bad just ditching him like that but what I said was true. I'd had enough emotion for one day. And I really needed to find a job.

"Yeah, hey, I'm not always this prying. I just saw something familiar about you. That's all, well that and you're cute as hell. Just drop me off at the coffee shop. My shift starts in an hour, if you need a job we're hiring. You could probably start tomorrow." He was getting out of the car and going around to the passenger side of the car. So I got in and drove him to the coffee shop. I filled out an application and got my shifts for the next 2 weeks. The wages were pretty good and adding in tips would help. Plus it was flexible for when school started up. The only thing left to do would be to rent an apartment or something for the next five weeks until I could move into my dorm.

Walking around downtown Brevard was like a trip back in time. There was a music shop, an Ice cream parlor, a toy shop, a thrift store, a white squirrel store. There was loads to do to keep me preoccupied. Trip had said to come back to the coffee shop around 3pm and he'd help me look for a place to stay. He was the nicest person I'd met since Grey, and that scared me like you'd never believe. When I drove him to work, he'd asked me about Grey, and I was able to describe his appearance with out getting too teary eyed. But Grey wouldn't have wanted that to be all I said about him. (He was never big on appearances, even though his were not to shabby.) So I talked about his locker and how one look at the neatly stacked books and mini calendar told you how organized he was. And how he put a mirror in it because one time I complained that I had no idea how I looked when I went to talk to him in the hallway. Plus how everybody seemed to congregate at his locker for no apparent reason, probably just to be around Grey. That is just the type of guy he was.

I was surprised that Trip wasn't threatened by Grey, but it was the opposite. He was interested in him, or more interested in why Grey was so important to me. Everything happen so fast this morning that time seemed to stand still when Trip was gone.


	4. A place called home

Okay, thank you to the few people who have sent me reviews! Most of you said the same thing,"WHY DON'T WE KNOW MORE ABOUT TRIPP???" Weellll, that is going to be explained in about ...2 chapters. And as for Blue's Parents, they are goning to make an apperance soon as well. Trust me things are going to get "complicated". Well this is where we left off so enjoy!

I was surprised that Tripp wasn't threatened by Grey, but it was the opposite. He was interested in him, or more interested in why Grey was so important to me. Everything happen so fast this morning that time seemed to stand still when Tripp was gone.

It was about time for lunch, but going back to the _Quotations Coffee and Cafe _might seem a bit weird. So I turned the corner past a toy store and made my way to _Rocky's Soda Shop._ Walking through the front door was like traveling back in time. There was candy that you could scoop into little bags, and toys, and ice cream parlor, and a little diner type setup. Strolling over to the ice cream counter, I felt my mouth begin to water as I read the flavors to myself; Rocky Road, Very Cherry Dark Chocolate, Minty Cappuccino, Banana Pudding, and my favorite, Tutti-Frutti Sunrise But that wasn't an actual lunch, and the famed _freshman fifteen_ was something I was going to try very hard not to fall victim to. So I pried myself away and walked over to the dinner. Behind the counter was a girl with dark blonde hair, she had a tattoo of a bird just under her right ear. Flipping through her teen magazine, she looked up as I approached, and folded her page down, pencil already poised to take my order. Flashed me a smile that said, "I don't really want to be here, so don' give me any trouble." She reminded me of my math teacher from sophomore year.

"What can I do ya for?" Her southern accent was so strong that if it weren't for my dad's family being from Tennessee then I wouldn't have been able to understand more than a word or two.

"I don't know, I haven't been here in a while, what do you recommend?" I was starved but nothing on the menu caught my eye.

"Well the soup of the day is good, but it's too hot for that, maybe a cold drink, like a milk shake and a hot dog with fries or chips?" I couldn't tell if she was just humoring me, or if she was actually trying to figure out what would be best for me to eat.

"You know that sounds great! I'll take one of those and... heck could, I change that milkshake to a root beer float? It's been too long since I had one of those." She walked back to the kitchen and hung my order on the shelf ringing the bell. A hand reached out and grabbed the order then going back to work. " So do you live here? Or just working until school starts?" I had some time to kill and maybe she could end up being a cool person to hang with.

" My uncle owns the place, so I work here year round, I finally saved up enough to go to the community college though, so I wont be here much longer." She looked at me expecting me to say something, but I was stumped. Luckily, the chef rang the bell and she walked back to get my order. " By the way my name is Teresa, in case you were wondering." She yelled over her shoulder. Wow, that would not have been my first guess. When I think of a Teresa, the first thing that comes to mind is Mother Teresa. This girl didn't seem to come close to that description.

"My name is Blue, I'm going to B C in the fall. So what all is there to do in your spare time? I mean obviously the mountains, but what about the night life?" This was one aspect of Brevard my dad and I had never explored.

"You, want to know about the night life?" Teresa's expression was one of pure shock. I didn't give of a goody-goody vibe, that was for sure, so why did it come as such a shock?

"Yeah, I do. Why is that such a shocker." My voice came out sounding hurt, I couldn't help it.

"Sorry, it's not you. Just most of those artsy squares that go to B C have there musical instruments shoved so far up their-"

"Teresa, watch your mouth around customers!" A man about my dad's age came out from the kitchen with a towel over his shoulder. He looked at me for a moment and then scanned around the empty store as if expecting a huge crowd to appear out of thin air. But it remained just the three of us. "Oh, well if it's just you and your friend would you mind keeping it down a bit? Hi, I'm Teresa's Uncle Zack. Nice to meet you." He extended his flour covered hand out to me. We shook hands for a moment. Then Teresa butted in and shooed her uncle back into the kitchen.

"Sorry about hat, he assumes anybody who talks with me for more than a minute is automatically my bestest buddy in the whole wide world. But you know what they say, When you assume you..."

"Make an ass out of you and me! Yup, my dad used to say that all the time, until he heard me say it one day. But hey maybe we could hang out sometime, I'm new in town, and like I said earlier I haven't experienced any of the night life around here." I said all this while finishing of the last of my hot dog. "This was great, but I've gotta go meet a friend, who promised to show me some apartments. How much do I owe ya?" I fished through my purse, but Teresa reached over and stopped me.

"This one's on the house, just don't be a stranger once school starts. Okay?" She looked into my eyes, sending me messages that said, "Don't make me regret this."

"I wont, in fact here's my cell number," I scribbled it onto my napkin "call me if you wanna chill some time." I was already late to pick up Tripp, so I ran out the door, and down the street waited for traffic to clear. Then I turned left down to Quotations, and nearly ran smack dab into a huge great Dane. But the horse type dog moved just in time and I continued my girly sprint down the street until I reached my car. Tripp was there, leaning against the passenger side door as if he knew I would be late and would have to come running down the street just in time to see him look all cool and nonchalant. "You, are late by, fifteen minutes." Tripp looked up at me with a mock look of hurt on his gorgeous face.

"I know, I'm sorry," I had to pause after every other word to catch my breath. "Went into Rocky's and got side tracked, met a nice girl though. How was work?" I doubled over and nearly fell face forward into the pavement, but Tripp grabbed my arm sending a tingling sensation up and down my body. I had to get over the fact that this guy was freaking gorgeous if I wanted to be able to function properly around him. I'd never really had this problem before, in fact it'd been the exact opposite in high school. Me cool and composed and not giving a shit about what people thought about me, and guys nervous and fidgety, not sure of themselves.

Now I am the one at loss for words, unable to make any sense. And this guy, this confident, smart, good looking, did I mention good looking guy was all to blame, at least that's how it seemed at the time.

"Work was okay. But not as great as watching you run down Main Street like a maniac." He smiled down on me and winked.

"Well I really need to find an apartment soon. I can only afford the hotel I'm staying at for another week or so. Do you know of any places up for grab?"

"Well this close to the beginning of the semester you'll be lucky to find much at all. Lucky for you I happen to know a place."

"Oh yeah? What's it like? Doesn't have to be fancy or nothing just a kitchen living room, bath, and a bedroom maybe some bookshelves but I could buy one of those."

"Not fancy aye? No I can actually go show it to you now if you like. You'd have a roommate but I can assure you this guy is honorable"

"Guy? I don't care how honorable the guy is my dad would kill him none the less."

"Does Daddy have to know every little detail in your life? Come on just check it out, please?"

"Okay but just a quick peek."

"I can guarantee that's all it'll take to get you hooked on this place." As he said that I noticed a gleam in his eyes that seemed oddly familiar.

He gestured to the car door, waiting. I pulled out the key chain and unlocked the doors. He walked over to the driver's side and I threw him the keys. We drove down about twenty feet and he turned right onto Brevard Campus. There were Towne Houses and apartments he turned in to the driveway of an all brick house. I real life no kidding house! Already it was more than I had expected to find on such short notice. I had to remind myself that there was no way that I could live here as long as the other occupant was a guy.

Tripp switched off the ignition and hopped out of the car. "Are you ready to enter paradise?"

"We'll see Mr.HotShot. So far so good." We walked up the concrete walkway and as I was reaching to ring the door bell Tripp pulled out a key from under the doormat. "Now I ain't from around here but, I'm pretty sure that it's still a federal offense to break in to somebody's house."

"No, no, not if you are friends with the owner." He pushed the door open and walked in as if this were all no big deal.

"OOoo000oooOOkay," I stepped over the threshold and felt guilty, "but I am not..." I trailed off as I realized I truly had walked into paradise. There were floor to ceiling bookshelves on the walls in the den an oversized leather couch, a butter yellow kitchen with light blue curtains, and a hallway that lead to three doors two of which were shut. I looked into the living room and saw the biggest TV ever! Almost floor to ceiling, and more DVDs than I could count. A cat was lounging in the window sill which looked out over the next-door neighbor's garden. "This. Is. A-AMAZING! How did you ever find out about this place and who decorated it's..."

"Perfect in every way, I know. That's why I bought it." He smiled at me and slumped into the couch looking smug as ever.

"_You_ own this place? Are you gay? No offense but it's perfect! Like too perfect for a guy to create. It's exactly what I dreamed of finding. Are you really offering to rent me a room here?"

"Wait you have to see the bedroom. And no I am not gay but my old roomy was VERY gay, good guy great fashion sense just a bit.. not normal" I raised an eyebrow at Tripp suspiciously .

"Why exactly do I _have _to see the bedroom?" The farthest I had gone with a guy was when I let Billy Hartman go under my shirt last summer, and I had no regrets it wasn't right then and it wasn't right now.

"Don't go getting the wrong idea, it's just that the bedroom is the best part, and I know you'll absolutely love it." He got up off of the couch and grabbed my hand, leading me down the hallway. There were no windows in the hallway so it got a darker as we left the airy living room. He pushed open the closed door on the right and gestured for me to enter. The lights were switched off and thick curtains blocked out the


End file.
